


Finally Perfect

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana adores yellow, Peggy embodies red, and Edwin is blue a little too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back to the red, blue, yellow format for this one.

Yellow. Yellow is Ana’s color, and no Nazis with their six-pointed stars are taking that from her.

Red. Red is all that Peggy sees some days, between her lipstick, her favorite articles of clothing, and the unfairness of the world.

Blue. Blue eyes, blue ties, and blue, blue skies. Yet even the sky itself is gray and rainy the first time Edwin hears Ana has had a run-in with the Nazis.

* * *

Ana wears yellow every chance she gets. If they want to tell her that she _has_ to wear yellow, then she’ll grit her teeth and pin on their stupid, painful star – but she drowns the little scrap of fabric in yellow dresses, scarves and sweaters every chance she gets. She tells herself that she doesn’t notice the star of David as much that way.

Peggy puts aside her red clothes for a little while, trading them in for a broken engagement, a dead brother, army uniforms, and the chance to make a difference in a world that seems to be falling apart at the seams. She tells herself that the dullness of the present will make the brightness of the future all the better.

Edwin’s world is black again – it seems the whole world is under the cover of night – when he and Howard Stark sneak Ana out of Hungary. He’s charged with treason – a risk he knew he’d be taking – for what he’s done, but that’s all right. Because now he has Ana at his side, in a place where she won’t be harmed. So, despite his dark thoughts, he looks around and forces himself to see the colors – the blue and now yellow too – in the world around him. For now, he tells himself that it’s enough.

* * *

Edwin has seen red – has known Peggy Carter – for ages before Ana ever gets to meet her, and the Jewess is fairly certain she’s never been more excited in her life than when her turn finally comes. She barely registers the flash of Peggy’s red lipstick, her own red hair in one of the many mirrors Mr. Stark has around the house, before she throws her arms around the other woman. “She doesn’t hug,” Edwin informs Ana, but that’s okay. Miss Carter, she knows, is perfect for her and Edwin anyway.

Her hug with Ana ends, and Peggy realizes a little dazedly that this house is _filled_ with yellow, a color that is a new sight for her. There are yellow walls, and yellow flowers – in vases and in Ana’s dress. Then Ana kisses Edwin like she thinks it might be the last time she ever will, and it’s so much more than Peggy had expected from her female soulmate that she has to look away. _Then_ there’s Ana’s bright laughter and a garter holster, and Peggy realizes that Ana herself – that _everything_ in fact – suddenly seems “fantastic.”

Edwin and Ana had married years ago, on a whim years ago when they first met. Now, though, with Peggy Carter in their lives, they’d made the decision to dissolve that “couples” marriage – and now here they are. He’s standing between his two soulmates, underneath the yellow sunlight and blue sky while both women hold bouquets of red roses and the priest begins, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” There’s not a cloud in the sky, not a touch of gray in sight, and the world has never been more magnificent.


End file.
